Cast Your Worries Out To Sea
by Raouldehadleyfraser
Summary: Percy takes a walk along the beach at Montauk, something he hadn't had time for in a while - he'd been kind of busy raising his beautiful daughter with his wife. But Cordelia has just started at camp, and he worries. He goes to the ocean when he can't sleep, and he's not in the least surprised when a man with a familiar salt and pepper beard by his side as he stares out to sea.


**A/N: I don't know exactly what happened, but this spawned from the idea of an older Percy worrying about stuff and taking a walk along a beach and turned into deep and meaningful conversations about family and children and parents and I don't know how that happened. I'm not sorry that it did, though. Also, since so many people seemed to like it, I might be continuing my other PJ story with Hades and Percy uncle/nephew bonding thing. We shall see.**

* * *

It had been years since Percy had come to Montauk beach - he'd not had the time, too busy saving the world, raising his daughter - Cordelia, they named her. It was Annabeth's idea. Cordelia Jackson. His perfect little angel, with sparkling eyes that shimmered like the waves on a summer morning, and a smile that was more dazzling than the brightest pearls. He'd melted the moment he saw that smile.

But now Cordie was twelve. And she'd gone to Camp Half-Blood - they'd followed New Rome's example and made a place where the children of demigods could stay, and he was glad for that - but still. It had been painful - he'd rather be poisoned with gorgon's blood again than let his baby girl go. He was convinced they could protect her themselves, but Annabeth, as ever, was the one who made him see sense. Camp had made sure _they _survived, and it would make sure Cordie did too. Chiron was there, and there was no one he trusted more to see to his daughter's training than that old centaur. He was still paranoid about it all though (he had every right to be, with how much he'd been through in his life as a demigod), and decided that he and Annabeth were going to Montauk for the week. Annabeth was asleep in the cabin, so he took the chance to walk beside the water, and drink in the calming sound of the sea.

He stopped, and turned to walk towards a small wooden dock. Part of him could hardly believe it was still here after all these years, not rotted yet. Unlike so much else in Perseus Jackson's life, the beach never changed. It was comforting, like coming home to find everything just the way you left it, even if you'd been gone so much longer than you'd ever expected.

He sat upon the edge of the dock, his feet dangling over the edge as he watched the moon and the stars. Where was Artemis now, he wondered? Recruiting new maidens for the Hunt, perhaps?

"There's an idea..." he murmured. "it would certainly mean I wouldn't have to worry about her with boys. Gods, she's too young for boys - what if she meets a boy? What if they go on quests together and fall in love and kiss for luck? There better not be volcanoes involved in first ki- no, my baby is too young to kiss anyone" Worry suddenly flared and he had an urge to Iris Message his daughter right now, and tell her that she was never allowed to be within five feet of a boy unless she was trying to kill him.

"Contemplating signing your daughter over to your cousin for eternity?" Said a familiar voice from behind him. Percy didn't even jump slightly. He was too used to gods making unexpected visits by now, since it had happened for the majority of his life.

"Hey dad. Come sit, if you want." He patted the worn wooden planks next to him. "But I'm just over-thinking. There's every chance that she'll be friends with all girls and never talk to a boy in her life." He added in an overly optimistic tone which meant he did not believe that would be the case at all.

Poseidon sat, and raised an eyebrow at his son, before studying the features on the man's face. Percy was 36 now, a ripe old age for a demigod. His raven black hair was peppered with grey now, and the silver streak from his short stint holding up the sky no longer stood out, and his once smooth cheeks were rough with stubble - he obviously hadn't shaved for a while - maybe he'd forgotten his razor. When he smiled now, Poseidon could see the wrinkles - they weren't pronounced, by any means, but they were there. But it was his son's eyes that had aged the most. For over two decades now, he'd fought monsters and assisted the gods, and even helped to bring them all together. He and his wife had long ago quite literally been through hell and back - something which, even now, the Lord of the Seas did not know the full extent of. He had seen though, sometimes, the way they woke in the night, sobbing, or silently screaming, and the only remedy for it was for them to be touching each other, holding each other. _As long as we're together_, they had said before they fell - and they had proven that true, and, in Aphrodite's own words, were the perfect couple. Of course, the last twelve years had run the demigod ragged, but Poseidon knew it was all worth it. He had been there, in the room, when Perseus first beheld his daughter. Cordelia. The name well suited her, for she was truly a gift to her parents, and a gift to her grandfather too. When Percy handed him his child - an act which showed absolute trust, and he held that tiny life in his arms for the first time... not even Percy's birth compared to that. Maybe it was because his son's birth had been overshadowed by the broken oath and the prophecy, and with little Cordelia, he was free to bask in the joy of her existence.

"Dad?" Percy asked, a little worried that his father was studying him so intently. It made him feel a little like he was under a microscope. "Something wrong?"

"No...the opposite in fact. I think I finally understand why you chose to stay mortal, all those years ago." He admitted. If his son was surprised by his admitting this, he did nothing to show it.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, his voice hushed, the only other noise the gentle lapping of the waves which licked against the shore.

"There is so much that you can do which I cannot. You can hold your child whenever she cries, cut down whoever dares to hurt her - you get to spend every moment with her, interfere as much as you want. You get to raise her and grow old as she grows up into a beautiful young woman." Tears welled in the sea god's eyes, and dripped down his bearded cheek. "I don't know that I've told you this very often, Perseus, my son, but I am so very, very proud of the man you've become. I told you before that you were my favourite son, and I stand by that even now. You have a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter and I don't know that I've ever seen such a perfect family. You make me wish that I had been a better father."

Percy really didn't know what to say to all this, after all, since his father hardly ever just... spoke to him normally, about family stuff, so he did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around his father and embraced him warmly.

"I don't know that I've ever told you this, father - but I am proud to be your son. And hey, if you ever want to babysit so Wise Girl and I can have a night to ourselves once Cordie comes back from camp, please do, by all means." He grinned. "Everyone knows you're devoted to your little pearl." Percy looked out to sea again, as if his gaze were reaching for an answer that could only be found over the horizon. He chewed at his lip, absently tearing at the skin.

"Something else is worrying you." Poseidon guessed, and Percy hummed noncommittally before deciding to answer his father's question. His mind went back to the cabin, where his beloved wife slept peacefully. He'd have to get back soon, check on her.

"You know Annabeth's pregnant again, right?" He asked. He hadn't told his father, but she was four months along now, so surely he'd know, seeing as about three other gods, including Hades, oddly enough, knew already.

"I didn't, actually. Congratulations." Still Percy looked worried, so Poseidon put a gentle arm around him and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Was that the wrong thing to say?"

"No, I... it's just. I almost lost her the first time, with Cordie. You saw the mess I was in when she was in the hospital, dad. And it's riskier this time, because it's twins - we're having twins - we could barely deal with just Cordie - I just know they're going to be little demons and drive us insane I'll be completely grey by the time I'm forty. I wouldn't be so worried if Annabeth actually _relaxed_ and stayed in bed longer like the doctor told her to but-"

"but it's Annabeth, and she's the most stubborn woman you know?" His father guessed with a weary smile, which Percy returned.

"Yeah."

"Speaking of twins... I'll talk to Artemis and Apollo. See if they can't help ease your worries." He told him, ruffling his hair. "God of medicine and goddess of childbirth, you know, so praying to them some can't hurt, can it?" he paused, noticing how very worn Percy looked. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

"It's just stress, dad. Stop fussing. Gods, you're worse than m-" He stopped himself and forced back the sob which fought its way up him throat. The grief of his mother's death was still fresh, even though it had been a year already. It hadn't been until three months after her death that he could even stand to look at blue food again, let alone eat it without throwing it back up.

Poseidon pulled him closer, his own eyes stinging as thoughts of Sally Jackson flooded into his mind.

"Your mother was the most magnificent woman I have ever met."

"Yeah. She was one of two, for me. Three now." Percy replied. "If anyone deserved the title Queen among Mortals, it was mom." Their eyes met and they shared a sad smile. "If one of the twins is a girl, we're calling her Sally." Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas for if one's a boy?"

"Nope, Annabeth suggested Percy Jr. But Gods no. Actually... I haven't said this to her yet, but if we do have a boy, I'd like to name him Luke."

The two of them sat staring into the vast expanse of water for a long time without saying anything, just deep in thoughts of their family and loved ones, ones that were with them now, and ones that were lost, some that they loved more than others. Percy even found himself thinking quite a bit about the ones who had tried to kill him - and there had been one heck of a lot of them. Eventually, he broke the long calm silence between them as he hoisted himself up so he was standing.

"Well, I think as long as she doesn't get too close to certain Aphrodite kids, I think Cords will be alright. She's got my powers and Wise Girl brains. She'll wipe the floor with them all." Poseidon chuckled, glad that his son seemed more cheerful. "Speaking of which, doesn't Triton have a couple kids now, if what I heard from Grover was right?" He hadn't actually been to Camp properly for years, only ever when Chiron asked him to cover for any of the instructors if they were injured or... well, dead, until they found someone new. He found that he had enjoyed teaching the youngest ones best. That was why he was a teacher now too, just like Paul.

"That's right. Two girls. They're adorable." Poseidon smiled warmly at the thought of his granddaughters

"And yet Cordie is your favourite." Percy answered, almost accusingly. "You know," he continued, "You really should be less of a dick to Triton, dad. He does his best for you, always. And you always act like it's just expected of him. A little praise sometimes, maybe?" Poseidon shoved him gently, pretending to be insulted.

"Are _you_ trying to give _me_ parenting advice, Perseus?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"I've done well so far, haven't I?" Percy retorted. "Besides, I learned from Sally Jackson, the best parent there is." He grinned, poking his dad in the side playfully, "so you should listen to me in this, alright? When was the last time you reminded Triton that you loved him?" As he thought about it, the Sea God paled, and he looked utterly ashamed. Percy smiled a little, and patted his dad gently on the back. "Hey now - better late than never. You've got eternity to make up for it, right? I'm sure he'll forgive you, eventually."

"Thank you, Perseus."

"I don't need you speaking on my behalf, little brother!" Came a voice from the ocean, and Percy grinned when he saw Triton, who had taken human form (his two tails would probably be pretty awkward on shore), walking out of the ocean.

"Doesn't mean it shouldn't be said, brother dearest." Percy replied, reaching out to shake hands, and by that he meant grip each other's forearms and embracing. "It's been a while, hasn't it? How are things down in the deep blue sea?"

"Things are going swimmingly, Perseus." Triton replied, with a straight face. Percy had to bite his lip to keep from cracking up. "I had noticed that you seemed troubled earlier, but figured you'd rather talk to father than me. I thought I would say that I've asked Abigail to keep an eye on your brat, if that helps any."

Percy was honestly floored by his brother's kindness. He and Triton had never really gotten along, mostly because Percy was the result of Poseidon being unfaithful to Triton's mother, and hey, Percy could understand feeling protective of one's mother. But after the war with Gaia, there had grown between them a kind of grudging respect.

"I... I don't know what to say. Thank you. I... that actually makes me feel a lot better, knowing she's got someone to watch her back."

Poseidon watched his sons, and wondered at them. Only a few decades ago, Triton had refused to even give Percy so much as a chance - now, he was offering that their daughters should be friends. Truly, they'd come farther than he would have ever thought possible. He wondered if he could ever have that kind of bond with his own brothers, and the thought made him melancholy. Both sons noticed the shift in the ocean and looked up at him curiously.

"Hey, dad, what's up?"

"What troubles you, father?"

Both of them asked at the same time.

"It is nothing - a foolish thought, a passing fancy that can never be, please, ignore me - go spar or something." Triton seemed to comply, but Percy gave his father a hard look and folded his arms, frowning.

"No, no. You're not getting out of it that easy. You might be his king but you're not mine. So spill. What's so depressing about-" He stopped, and looked between himself and his father's son and heir and it suddenly made sense. "You never got to be like this with your brothers, did you?" Poseidon, for lack of a better word, _pouted_ at his son, and turned away, sulking. Percy rolled his eyes.

_Hey, Uncle Hades, dad's moping, so invite him to breakfast tomorrow, or something, please. Just don't let him know I asked you, 'kay?_

Out loud, he sighed. "Dad, you know I can make the exact same argument that I made before. You have forever to make things work, if you just put your mind to it. You'll see."

"You know, this was supposed to be about _you_, Percy." Poseidon replied. "But still, thank you. It was... nice. Just talking. I haven't really done that for a while. You should get back to your wife. She'll be worried that you spent so long out here."

"And you should get back to yours. Find her a new pearl necklace, or something. Show some appreciation! She's somehow managed to put up with _you_ for millennia, so she deserves some respect." As Poseidon rolled his eyes and he dissolved into the sea, waving his son goodbye, Triton stared, gobsmacked at his mortal sibling.

"Thank you, Perseus." He said solemnly, "For your kind words - I shall relay them to my mother. Perhaps..." Percy waved his words away.

"It's okay if she never likes me, really. All I am to her is a living reminder of her husband's infidelities. I'm just glad she isn't the vengeful sort. But sure, feel free to say hi from me, if you like." Triton rolled his eyes, clapped Percy on the shoulder and then took his leave, returning to his natural merman shape and leaving Percy alone on the beach again. Gods in Olympus, his family was weird. But he felt better after talking with them, for all that.

He hoped Hades invited his dad to breakfast. The last thing the oceans needed right now was a moping, brooding sea god who's upset because his brothers never played with him. Maybe they could gripe about Demeter's love of cereal together, or something.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, what's going on?" He blinked. He hadn't even realised he'd walked all the way back to the cabin until he heard her voice. Gods, she was beautiful. And they were having twins. He was far too old for all this worry and stress. He would hope and pray for the best, and leave the future in the lap of the gods - he hoped they wouldn't mess up too much.

"Nothing much, Wise Girl. Talked to dad, said he'd talk to Artemis and Apollo, and to stop worrying. All very heartfelt and- I think it was actually the most normal conversation I've ever had with him." Annabeth smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"You're cold" She accused him, and he wriggled out of her grip, he placed a hand over her stomach, feeling their babies kicking. He'd never get used to that. "Yes yes, they're excited that their father's home. Maybe they'll settle, now that we're not waiting anymore." She scolded. Percy smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You know, my dad said he understood now why I chose to stay mortal, back after the Titan War. And you know what the awful, terrible thing is? I finally understand what he meant when he said that it would be better if I had never been born. What he really meant was - I wish I could spare you a hero's fate. Because that's what I wish. I wish we could raise our children without having to worry about which god or monster is going to come after us, after them, next. I wish I didn't have to worry about Aphrodite messing with our daughter's love life, and-" He was cut off when Annabeth pressed her lips to his, before pulling back with a smile.

"Stop over-thinking, seaweed brain. That's supposed to be my job. Come and sleep, and we can IM Cordie tomorrow, see if there are any boys you need to put the fear of the gods into. Or any that drool in their sleep. But for now, forget about it, and lets go to sleep."

That, Percy decided, was very wise advice indeed.


End file.
